Doji Nagori
Doji Nagori was a Crane Clan courtier, poet, story teller and playboy. A cousin to Doji Kurohito, Nagori has wanted for very little in life. He was a well liked man with many friends, his charm had earned him a well deserved reputation as a ladies man, and a bit of a mischievous but harmless trouble maker at times. Nagori adored his elder sister Doji Yasuyo, and the two were good friends. Lotus Personalities: Doji Nagori Training At an early age, Nagori attended Winter Court with his sister Doji Yasuyo and his cousin Doji Kurohito. He learned that he could have fun telling stories, with beautiful women hanging on his every word. Nagori attended the Doji Courtier school at Kyuden Doji and quickly raise himself above the other students. However, Nagori never felt the drive to become a great courtier; he only wished to have fun. After his gempukku Nagori was given a very minor role in Kyuden Doji. Hachi's Friend Topaz Championship After her sister's gempukku in 1154 Secrets of the Crane, p. 48 they both competed in the Topaz Championship, where they became good friends of Daidoji Hachi. The lowborn samurai reached the final, losing against Mirumoto Ukira. Hachi became a gunso of the Daidoji, while Nagori, currently a popular storyteller delighted to tell tales of his friend's romantic affairs, depicting him as a brash playboy. Secrets of the Crane, p. 77 The Emerald Champion For all Nagori's talents he was however, very lazy. He just wanted to have fun, and that was his aim at all times. That is until his sister came to him and left on a journey, then his close friend Yasuki Hachi earned the position of Emerald Champion, Nagori quickly realized his good friend was not used to the political climate he had entered. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Nagori resolved to help his friend earn and maintain the respect the Emerald Champion deserved. He proved a powerful ally for Hachi, and travelled with the Emerald Champion and his ally Bayushi Norachai almost everywhere. When Hachi won the title of Emerald Champion, it appeared to much of the empire that he was merely a puppet of Hantei Naseru due to the circumstances surrounding his victory. It was mainly due to Nagori's advice and political manoeuvring within the court that he was able to shake this image off. It was Naseru's plan that the Jade Champion would also be tarnished by Hachi's public image, thankfully it was Nagori who foiled Naseru and his minion Bayushi Sunetra at the test of the Jade Champion. Even Unto Death, Part Two, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Preparations of the Winter Court Prior to the Four Winds Winter Court, Nagori was selected by Doji Tanitsu as the Crane option to be the husband of Toturi Tsudao. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Nagori had authored a play entitled "The Tale of the Four Winds" which depicted the events of the struggle for the throne following the death of Emperor Toturi I. Return of his Sister Early in 1158 his sister Yasuyo had awaken Nagori in the middle of the night to tell him that she was leaving to fulfill a quest, to disappear shortly after. She was not seen for more than one year, while she was training by the Kenku Kozue in Chikushudo. Finally Yasuyo returned in 1159 and met Nagori. Prelude to Darkness, Part Four: The Curse, by Rich Wulf Kolat Conspiracy Uncovered As part of a Emerald Magistrate mission to destroy a Kolat cell, Otomo Hino saved Nagori's life taking the blow aimed against the courtier. With information gathered a Sleeper Agent in the Imperial Court was uncovered, Suzume Roshi, and a kolat conspiracy to kill Hantei Naseru was avoided. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Fall of Otosan Uchi Nagori's duty to the Emerald Champion meant that he was present for the fall of the old imperial captial. As well as assisting his sister Doji Yasuyo, he also helped many of diplomats and courtiers in the palace escape through many of the secret tunnels and out of the capital. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After the fall, Nagori was involved with Ide Tadaji and Miya Shoin rebuilding the Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf a neutral site. Four Winds, p. 57 New Station Around 1160 had not advised the Emerald Champion in any official capacity. Nagori spent his time as courtier and storyteller. Nagori suggested his cousin Kurohito to send his only daughter, Sakura, to be trained by the Lion. It might benefit the future Champion of the Crane to learn of her enemies first hand. It was settled as part of the Crane-Lion peace treaty. Five years later Nagori was at Tsuma with his friend Utaku Etsumi in the Topaz Championship and met his cousin's daughter, who won the contest, passed her gempukku and took the name of Doji Domotai. This night Domotai was talking with Nagori when both saw a half man, with a long, serpentine lower torso, its torso swirled with countless mystic tattoos. Doji Reju told he had been visited by the Celestial Wanderer, Hoshi, who had returned to warn him about three strangers conspire against their Lords, risking the doom of the Empire. Later some said Hoshi warned about the Gozoku conspiracy. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Doji Domotai Nagori was especially fond of Doji Domotai, whom he thought of more as a niece, and was present for her gempukku ceremony. It was Nagori who suggested that Domotai trained with the Lion as part of the peace treaty between the two clans so that Domotai could better understand the tactics of her enemies. Due to Domotai's training with the Lion, Nagori has made firm friends with her old sensei Matsu Atasuke. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman & Fred Wan Toshi Ranbo In 1166 Nagori was at Toshi Ranbo to meet Kakita Hirotada. He pondered with his old friend Doji Seishiro about the real Crane power on the Imperial City, who namely the Crane shared with Lion, but in truth was run by the Crane. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Falconry Nagori enjoyed hunting with Matsu Atasuke using falcons. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Crane Chancellor When Doji Domotai became Crane Clan Champion in 1167 and needed a reliable political advisor, she handpicked Nagori as her Chancellor. Masters of Court, p. 56 The Vacant Throne In 1167 an ambassador from the Shadowlands, Daigotsu Soetsu, had been attended at Court and received as a guest in Scorpion lands. Following the Emperor had entered into seclusion, while the Empress Toturi Kurako and the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu had overseen the Imperial Court in his absence. Shogun's forces arrived to defend the capital until the Emperor emerged. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 Zin'tch, the nezumi ambassador to the court, urgently requested a meeting, where he explained to the Empress and the Imperial Court that a nezumi scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch confirmed it was Naseru's scent so Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone into the Shadowlands. Kurako exposed that the emperor had left disguised the palace months ago, seeking enlightenment. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa guessed Naseru was seeking the Tomb of the Seven Thunders and Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. Doji Seishiro and Nagori sent words to assembly a Crane party. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kakita's Sword Following the Battle of the Tomb the Crane Clan Champion Dojo Domotai sent Asahina Handen with a message and a summons to Nagori and Seishiro. Domotai reported that the Emperor Toturi III and Yasuki Hachi were both dead. Nagori was saddened to learn of his friend's fate. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa had retrieved a sword from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, which was then gifted to Nagori. It was Kakita's Sword, the sword Kakita used to defeat Matsu and win the Emerald Championship. Despite being a courtier, Doji Domotai was presented the sword as a symbol of trust and faith in his abilities. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Shosuro Higatsuku tried to embarrass Nagori in public making a comparison between him, the current holder of the blade, and the former one, only to be hit by Nagori's sharp tongue. Nagori did not know it was a plan of Kaukatsu to instill animosity between two of the Shogun's allies. Battle Lines, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1168 Seishiro and Nagori were outmanouvered by Kaukatsu in the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. In this way he controled more of what went on in the court. Domotai expected to anchor their support around Otomo Hoketuhime, the Otomo Daimyo, who had great influence in court and was the hostess of the Winter Court. Will of Iron (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Marriage Nagori married Doji Jorihime at the end of the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, in 1168. Khan's Defiance involvement The Khan Moto Chagatai invaded Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the last stage of the Khan's Defiance. Nagori was inside the capital when the Unicorn entered the city streets. The Crane forces were mainly involved in the front lines, and barely fifty under the command of Daidoji Gempachi were within the city. They were dispatched to defend the Imperial Palace. Domotai sent word to withdraw troops from the Dragon front and sent them to defend the capital. Nagori advised it would open the Crane to utter defeat by the Dragon, without the Lion to contain their front lines. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Selecting candidate for Emperor After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo the Throne was empty. It had left the Imperial Families in a delicate position. They risked their power to be frittered away by those who would question what authority the next Emperor would grant them. The Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime had convinced the Miya Daimyo Miya Shoin to have the Emperor's Blessing used to repair the Daidoji mansion as a dojo in honor of the Crane who died in the capital's defense. She wished to forge a closer alliance with the Crane and presented it as a gift to Nagori. Steel, by Nancy Sauer Race for the Throne Domotai came to a meeting with Hoketuhime to talk about the Race for the Throne. She went assisted by Asahina Beniha, as Nagori counseled her. The shugenja had become one of Nagori’s most gifted assistants. Beniha halted the attempts that Hoketuhime made to imply further the Crane with her claim. As outsider was Yasuyo, the Shogun's widow, a candidate who appealed to those who wanted the Toturi dynasty to continue. The Crane had two strong candidates for the Throne, and no in-fighting between them. Nagori confirmed that Yasuyo would obey Domotai's orders and she would declare support for the Otomo if nrcessary, or if Yasuyo's options increased, Domotai would try Hoketuhime made the same for Yasuyo, reaping the benefits. Nagori was the mastermind of these plans. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1169 Nagori spent Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Otomo, where he recieved updates from his assistance Kakita Senko who had been sent as a liaison to Akodo Setai. Senko voiced concerns regarding the Lion Clan and the empty throne, but Nagori was confident in the alliance between their clans. Honor’s Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer Emerald and Jade Champions The new Jade Champion, Kuni Daigo, and the Emerald Champion, Shosuro Jimen, had not come into conflict with one another as the Imperial families had hoped. In fact, they seemed to avoid one another as much as possible. When the two had exchanged cross words after months of waiting, Doji Nagori had been there to defuse the situation. Story Rulebook (Words And Deeds), by Shawn Carman Arranging a Marriage In 1170 Nagori and his wife met Bayushi Kurumi and Shosuro Uyeda in the palace gardens. As part of negotiations concerning trade on the River of Gold, the courtiers arranged a marriage between both clans, Bayushi Hisoka with Doji Hibariko, Doji Ayano's assistant. Masters of Court, pp. 13-15 The Death of Doji Jorihime In 1170 Nagori was walking the gardens of the Embassy of the Crane of Toshi Ranbo with a Dragon ambassador and his wife, Doji Jorihime. They were surprised as men clad in black erupted from the bushes and attacked the party. The Dragon ambassador and his functionaries were cut down swiftly, and when the men moved to strike down Nagori, his wife stepped in the way and took the blow and dragged the attacker the ground. This allowed enough time for the Doji House Guard to respond and deal with the assassins. Watching his wife die, Nagori said to the assassin, "When I tell my son about how his beautiful, honorable mother went to join her ancestors, I will end the story with how I cut you open and watched you die in a moonlit garden." He drew Kakita's Sword and attacked the assassin. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Nagori's Son Jorihime was with child, and the birth was expected in spring. His son was born before Jorihime died in the Month of the Monkey. Iweko I reign Recovering joy of life Nagori was at the Celestial Tournament, and he returned changed from the experience he saw. Kitsuki Iweko won the contest and trascended to divine as the Empress Iweko I. He still missed Jorihime, but it was as if a great weight had been lifted from him. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Decree of Peace The Crab asked for terms to end the Third Yasuki War, and a treaty was signed between both clans. Nagori had to send word of it to the Empress, who rarelly acepted visitors she did not summon. He got access as a returned favor from the Scorpion, who owed him the aid gifted by the Crane to hold the winter court in time. Nagori suggested Iweko to do not make it public until she would edict her Imperial Decree of peace. In this moment the treaty would be brought to the Court for her approval, to prove the Crane’s devotion to the will of the Empress. Iweko was pleased and the Crane got the Empress' favor. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1170 Nagori was attending winter court at Kyuden Bayushi when arrived news of an Army of Fire invading North rokugan. The Crane granted access to the Mantis forces en route to the Badger lands. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman After the Lion victory in Kyuden Deni Kai, Nagori told the court the Kakita swordsmiths would forge a sword in their honor to forever be used in its defense. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon War of Dark Fire In 1171 the Army of Fire assaulted Shiro Utaku. Nagori and Matsu Atasuke escorted the Empress' private herd of Utaku steeds to the southern Ide lands during the Battle of Shiro Utaku. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Nagori and other members of the Court planned a trap to protect the Empress after she decided to return to Toshi Ranbo. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman During the subsequent battle, the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, was lured into the clever trap prepared by the courtiers, and he was killed by Hida Benjiro, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Imperial Wedding Nagori was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Destroyer War In 1172 during the Destroyer War Domotai had attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Crane and Scorpion Clan must maintain the Empire even as it threatened to fall apart, favoring the encouragement of others. Nagori suggested Domotai to sponsor competitions or artisan exhibits. The Crane Champion would petition the Empress and the Otomo to hold all of the Jeweled Championships on an annual basis, as an opportunity to add to their ranks valuable assets in his organization. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Shadow Court After the gaijin ruhmalist attack to the Empress in the opening of the winter court, Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. The Scorpion were the only one who did not attend, outmanouvered by the Crane. Nagori and Domotai devised a plan, sending Beniha to make the invitation. Shosuro Mizuno could not resist the chance to deny her something Beniha wanted, and the Scorpion were out of the first few weeks of court. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer See also * Doji Nagori/Meta External Links * Doji Nagori (Gold) * Doji Nagori Exp (Khan's Defiance) Category:Crane Clan Members Poet Doji Nagori